Carmen Young and the Olympian Heroes
by talia.ren33
Summary: Follow Carmen Young and Paige Goodwin as they fight monsters and travel across the country. On their quest they will make friends... And enemies! I hope you enjoy this story, for it has been a pleasure writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen**

Chloe and Carmen were in the Westwood Conservatory dining hall eating breakfast like usual, when something very _un_ usual happened. The three most popular girls in their school came over and started talking to them. The leader of their pack, the one named Kelli giggled,

"Hey girls what's up?" Carmen rolled her eyes but they didn't seem to notice

"So I don't know if you're trying to stand out or blend in but either way it's not working. " Said the one on the right.

Carmen started walking away from them and muttered through clenched teeth "Just ignore them." but they didn't stop there

"Tammi say you're sorry... Sorry for them!" The last one said snickered

"Okay, just stop it!"Carmen yelled. It came out a little louder than expected and they looked kind of hurt.

"We just wanted to be your friends, but now you hurt our feelings." Kelli said in a "sad" voice, and Carmen could have sworn she saw her eyes flash red. Of course, it had to be their usual wrong place, wrong time. Right then Mrs. Hodges came over and said, "Why don't you girls go in the hallway and work things out. You seem to be causing quite a commotion in here."

"fine" Chloe sighed and they walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight all three of them transformed into what looked like your classic vampire only with red eyes, a bronze leg and a donkey leg, not to mention, Kelli's hair was fire.

"Now that we're alone, ready to be fed upon?" What used to be Kelli growled.

"Run!" Carmen yelled. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran out of the boarding school they'd been going to for the past year. And truthfully She was kind of glad; Schools weren't really Carmen and Chloe's thing, they never stayed for longer than a year before something exploded. Once the girls got outside they stopped in their tracks, they had no idea where to go but they didn't have time, the monster-girls got to them. There was no escape, Kelli pushed them down and asked, "Where are you going, thought you could run away?"

Carmen kicked the monster in the face with so much force it exploded into white dust. Tammi struck, her claws cut a gash in Carmen's leg, but She couldn't let the wound slow her down. Chloe and Carmen ran away as fast as possible and the two remaining monster-girls exploded into fire.

"Carmen, Chloe are you guys okay?" A boy asked as he ran out of the school.

"Yeah, kinda" Carmen said.

"We need a cab."

"Um ok." Carmen said, "You lead the way." And they started walking away from Westwood Conservatory and towards town.

Jasper led the girls through a thicket of trees, which he claimed was a short cut, and when they came out on the other side there was a small, grassy, hill. They climbed the hill, still following Jasper, and when the three of them reached the top they saw the highway. Chloe, Carmen and Jasper slid down the hill to street level. Jasper reached in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a golden coin that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He placed the coin on to the street where it immediately started to sink through the ground, as it sank he said words in a language Camen recognized,

"Greek?" She asked and Jasper nodded. Suddenly a hazy, smoke woven taxicab with three old ladies appeared right where the coin had been.

"Aaah!" Chloe squealed. The girls reluctantly followed Jasper into the cab and sat down. Carmen reached for a seatbelt but found a black chain in its place,

"Who are they? What is this?" Carmen asked and wrapped the chain around herself.

"They are the Gray sisters, Tempest," the driver waved, "Wasp and Anger" the two others waved as well, Jasper explained "and this is their taxi." Carmen examined the old ladies and noticed something very odd, between the three of them there was one eye and one tooth and they all seemed to want both,

"Anger give me the eye I'm better at giving directions" Wasp argued.

"You? Why not me? I'm the driver!" Tempest argued back.

"But Tempest you have the tooth and it's not fair to give you both." Anger yelled to them, but they kept on arguing,

"I want it this time 'cause you had it last time!" Tempest said

"You had it last time not me!" Wasp yelled back.

"Can't I just have both?" Anger asked,

"No!" Tempest and Wasp yelled back.

"Worth a shot." Anger sighed. They kept on like that until Jasper finally yelled,

"Enough!" The Gray sisters went silent "OK ladies we need a ride to half-blood hill, now." The taxi zoomed down the highway as Wasp, who ended up with the eye, yelled directions to Tempest. The car kept almost crashing into telephone poles and streetlights as they swerved down the street.

* * *

Eventually the taxi slammed to a stop and Carmen, Chloe and Jasper got out. The car sped away and seemed to fade into the distance, in front of them was a hill with a tree on it and for a moment Carmen thought she saw a glimmer of gold on one of the lower branches.

"Jasper I think now is a good time to explain, like everything." Carmen sighed.

"Oh gods" he muttered, "I guess it's time. You have ADHD and dyslexia, right?" Carmen nodded uncomfortably, wondering how he knew, she hadn't told anyone about that. "and you recognize Ancient Greek?" She nodded again "That's because you are a Demigod." He told her. She laughed,

"Demigod?"

"Half Greek god or goddess and half mortal. ADHD is your reflexes, your fighting reflexes and you have dyslexia because your brain wasn't meant to interpret English it was meant to interpret Greek. I was sent to protect you and bring you back here."

"Ok. But where is 'here' exactly?"

"Camp half-blood the only safe place to be, for now anyways." Jasper told her. Carmen got a confused look on her face and asked, "Wait Jasper, why didn't we ever notice any of this before?"

"The 'mist'. It changes what mortals see so it makes sense in their minds." He told her. It was a lot to take in, Carmen told herself it was too crazy to believe, but for some she did. She took a step forward and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Jasper and Carmen walked past the pine tree and down the hillside to camp half-blood. Chloe started following them down but stopped when she saw paradise; There were strawberry fields and a big white house with sky blue trim and even from up there you could here hear the pale blue waves crash against the sand in a relaxing lull. There were cabins in an U shape and a forest of trees, it was beautiful.

"Come on Chloe, we don't have all day." Carmen teased and they ran off. At the bottom of the hill, campers wandered around the cabin area, Carmen noticed that the cabins were all very different looking. One cabin was messily painted red with barbed wire on the roof along with a stuffed boar's head over the door. And a few down there was a cabin that looked like a life size dollhouse with pastel blue and green, lace curtains, and a pink door. Jasper led the girls to a big house with a wrap around porch and blue trim.

"Whoa your leg!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I might need some help with that." Carmen responded, she hadn't really been thinking about the bloody cut on her lower leg. Jasper handed her a small yellowish square and told her to eat it. Carmen put the square in her mouth and it suddenly tasted like _, Carmen's favorite food since she was little. Carmen could feel her leg healing and she could walk much easier than before.

"What was that stuff?" She asked Jasper.

"Ambrosia, the food of the gods." He told her. Then, a man in a wheelchair came over and talked to them, "Jasper is this her?" He asked.

"Yeah this is Carmen." Jasper said back.

"Good, give her a tour." The man in the wheelchair told him and he wheeled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige**

"Liam Scott, of course I'll marry you…"

"Paige wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Paige mumbled as she sat up. Paige made her bed and straightened her posters of super model Rachel Holmes and Liam Scott british pop sensation, then she climbed down her ladder and walked to her trunk where she pulled out her straightening iron and her makeup bag. She looked in the mirror and started her makeup, powder, neutral toned eye shadow, pastel pink lipstick, blush and lots of mascara. After straightening her hair she looked through her clothing,

"David, should I go with turquoise or pink?" she asked.

"Turquoise all the way." he responded as he gelled and combed his hair. Paige dropped the pink dress back into her trunk and changed into the turquoise one. after a couple spritz of her Gucci perfume, she was ready for the day. Paige stepped out of cabin #10 onto the blue and white checkerboard deck and then she started towards the dining pavilion.

When Paige got to the dining pavilion she saw two girls she didn't recognize walking with Jasper, she walked towards them.

"Hey, I'm Paige, you guys must be new." She smiled and waved. Carmen awkwardly smiled back and Chloe attempted a wave.

"Carmen, I think she's a living Barbie doll." Chloe whispered to her sister, Carmen nodded.

Later at the campfire the mood was fun and happy, the fire was probably fifteen feet tall and orangish-gold. everyone sang campfire songs and some campers played instruments. suddenly everyone stopped singing and all eyes were on Carmen.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen

Carmen sang along to all the campfire songs until something changed she felt light, almost like she was floating the feeling was soothing. she kept her eyes shut as she radiated a warm, golden light and and a sun appeared above her head. slowly the feeling ended she was back on her feet and when she opened her eyes everyone was staring at her, Carmen hated the attention it was like having hundred pound weights on her shoulders.

"She's a daughter of Apollo!" yelled someone from within the crowd and everyone cheered. Soon enough all the campers went back to their cabins, Carmen followed her new half-siblings to find cabin #7 and her bed. Cabin #7 looked like a normal cabin at night, but when the sun hits the walls it looks as if it is made of solid gold. The inner walls of cabin #7 are honey colored and shiny, the ceiling a pale yellow. On either side of the room bunk-beds line the walls, each camper has drawers built into the side rail of their bunk to store personal things. on the back wall, there's a big window, so there is always natural light and there are tables for writing and other creative things. Carmen climbed her ladder, slipped into the comforting bed and fell asleep like that.

 **Lucas**

No time to sleep, sword drawn Lucas crept up the tree knowing a rock wouldn't keep them distracted for much longer. He was right. The wolves turned around they didn't see him, but they smelled him, they sensed him somewhere near. The wolves were big, about 5' across the shoulders and 10' long. Lucas was ready to fight, but he needed the upper hand, the element of surprise. If his plan went correctly at the right moment he would jump from the tree land on the alpha and then, well that's as far as he got in his plan. It all moved so quickly after that, before he knew it he was flying downwards ready to land directly on the biggest wolf's back. When he hit the wolf it tried to shake him off but Lucas managed to grab hold of the animal's coarse fur and stay on. Lucas held his celestial bronze sword, Knightfall, high above his head and jabbed straight towards the back of the wolf's neck. Before the blade hit the beast Lucas was was tossed to the ground, hitting the cold, hard, earth.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. When he looked up the pack of wolves had circled him and were about a foot away. Lucas thought of his options: fulfill his role as a son of Ares and die a hero or run like a coward. He ran. Under the legs of one of the wolves and then straight through the woods. Lucas stopped running, he listened for the sound of the wolves but it appeared they didn't follow him. he pulled off his pack, it was magical so it fit a lot more than it looked like it could, he took out his sleeping bag and some rope. Lucas climbed a tree and found a nice thick branch, he laid his sleeping bag on it and wrapped the rope around the branch and the bag sandwiching them together. He slipped inside the sleeping bag and then tied the rope securing himself and the bag to the tree. He fell asleep knowing he would wake up with bad back pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carmen**

Carmen sang along to all the campfire songs until something changed she felt light, almost like she was floating the feeling was soothing. she kept her eyes shut as she radiated a warm, golden light and and a sun appeared above her head. slowly the feeling ended she was back on her feet and when she opened her eyes everyone was staring at her, Carmen hated the attention it was like having hundred pound weights on her shoulders.

"She's a daughter of Apollo!" yelled someone from within the crowd and everyone cheered. Soon enough all the campers went back to their cabins, Carmen followed her new half-siblings to find cabin #7 and her bed. Cabin #7 looked like a normal cabin at night, but when the sun hits the walls it looks as if it is made of solid gold. The inner walls of cabin #7 are honey colored and shiny, the ceiling a pale yellow. On either side of the room bunkbeds line the walls, each camper has drawers built into the side rail of their bunk to store personal things. on the back wall, there's a big window, so there is always natural light and there are tables for writing and other creative things. Carmen climbed her ladder, slipped into the comforting bed and fell asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucas**

No time to sleep, sword drawn Lucas krept up the tree knowing a rock wouldn't keep them distracted for much longer. He was right. The wolves turned around they didn't see him, but they smelled him, they sensed him somewhere near. The wolves were big, about 5' across the shoulders and 10' long. Lucas was ready to fight, but he needed the upper hand, the element of surprise. If his plan went correctly at the right moment he would jump from the tree land on the alpha and then, well thats as far as he got in his plan. It all moved so quickly after that, before he knew it he was flying downwards ready to land directly on the biggest wolf's back. When he hit the wolf it tried to shake him off but Lucas managed to grab hold of the animal's coarse fur and stay on. Lucas held his celestial bronze sword, Knightfall, high above his head and jabbed straight towards the back of the wolf's neck. Before the blade hit the beast Lucas was was tossed to the ground, hitting the cold, hard, earth.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. When he looked up the pack of wolves had circled him and were about a foot away. Lucas thought of his options: fulfill his role as a son of Ares and die a hero or run like a coward. He ran. Under the legs of one of the wolves and then straight through the woods. Lucas stopped running, he listened for the sound of the wolves but it appeared they didn't follow him. he pulled off his pack, it was magical so it fit a lot more than it looked like it could, he took out his sleeping bag and some rope. Lucas climbed a tree and found a nice thick branch, he laid his sleeping bag on it and wrapped the rope around the branch and the bag sandwiching them together. He slipped inside the sleeping bag and then tied the rope securing himself and the bag to the tree. He fell asleep knowing he would wake up with bad back pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carmen**

" _Chloe!_ " Carmen woke up and ran out of cabin #7. She ran to the big house and knocked on the door, Chiron answered.

"Aaaaaaaah! You, you used to be in a wheelchair! But now you're half horse!" Carmen was shocked. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out,

"OK, where is my sister Chloe?" Carmen asked.

"Chloe left last night. She isn't a half-blood. She will be back at home in" he checked his watch "about an hour."

"What? How? why isn't she a half-blood?" Carmen asked franticly, still calm Chiron explained,

"Apollo and your mother had you two years before your step dad and your mother married and had chloe. your dad was a god chloe's dad, a mortal." Carmen was having an internal freak out moment, Chloe not a half-blood, she didn't want it to be true but it made perfect sense. The one word she managed to say was,

"OK." And she walked away. Carmen walked around the porch looking down, she decided to examine her shoes it would at least take her mind off of not having her sister. Her shoes were light blue sneakers, periwinkle sneakers to be precise, well they used to be now they were greyish and the white rubber was now rough and a brown-grey color. _Bang!_ Carmen slammed into a body, a body wearing white denim pants, a deep pink blouse, a Chloé handbag and Betsey Johnson sunglasses. Her straightened blonde hair and shiny pink lip gloss made it obvious, to Carmen, who it was.

"Hi, sorry. Paige was it?" Carmen said, the girl looked distressed and slightly out of breath, yet she somehow managed to still look perfect.

"Huh? Oh yeah its fine." Paige brushed off her pants and kept walking at steady pace towards Chiron's door. Carmen wondered why she looked so un-bubbly today, she wanted to ask but she knew better than to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paige**

She arrived at the door and knocked four times.

"Carmen?" Chiron answered the door,

"Oh its Paige. Hello do come in." Paige walked in the room and sat down on the sofa so firmly she thought she saw a small cloud of dust puff from within the cushion.

"Chiron, I know who's coming with me." Paige said.

"Please explain, what exactly are you talking about?" He asked.

"The prophecy it says 'the dove and the sun' me and Carmen."

"Paige, like I said before we are still not certain that you are the chosen child of Aphrodite."

"But it has to be, think about it, the prophecy came out the day I was claimed and since then we have had no more claimings of children of any major Olympian Gods, then Carmen comes along and is claimed as a daughter of Apollo, a dove and a sun."

"Paige I want to believe it too but-" Chiron started his sentence but suddenly a girl with red curly hair walked in and said,

"Chiron its Paige and Carmen." Chiron was startled,

"Rachel were you listening to our conversation?" He asked.

"No. Is that what you two were talking about?" She stepped back,

"It's just that in my dream I saw two girls, walking through the woods one with blonde hair and the other with black. They both were laughing-" she stopped, took a deep breath and continued, "-then it switched there was blood and fire, demigods were scattered across the ground and the two girls were in the midst of a battle. A war."

Paige looked at Chiron surprisingly with a bit of a smirk and said,

"So, when will it be announced?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Carmen**

Carmen left the big house and walked towards the lake. A layer of mist floated above the water, the sun shined through it making rainbows here and there. Suddenly one of the rainbows flickered, like an old tv trying to turn on. Then it flickered again, this time it was slightly clearer what it was, a face a beautiful face, so beautiful Carmen didn't even think about how strange it was that a face appeared in the middle of a misty rainbow, because she couldn't take her eyes off of the stunning woman in the picture.

"Hello Carmen." The woman said.

"Um, hi." Carmen responded,"Who are you?"

"I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." She explained.

"Do you like, talk to every demigod?" Aphrodite laughed at her question,

"No, I do not _like_ talk to every demigod. Just the ones I choose to speak with."

"Ok. But why did You choose me, why not Paige or one of your other children?"

"Oh I'm so glad you brought up Paige. I need you to look after her for me, ok?" Carmen thought she must be kidding Paige was about 15 or 16 and Carmen was only 13.

"Uh yeah sure…" Carmen said.

"Carmen, I'm not joking around. Paige is very dear to me I need someone to keep her safe." Aphrodite was serious, she actually wanted Carmen to watch her daughter for her.

"I will do my best." Carmen told her, Aphrodite smiled,

"I'm sure you will. I'll send a gift when the time comes. Now I must go but remember love is not far away. goodbye." And that was it the rainbow shimmered away and Carmen stood there dazed and confused '"I'll send a gift" "love is not far away" what was that supposed to mean?' Carmen wondered. She shook her head and walked to the dining pavilion. Carmen sat down at the Apollo table next to Kayla Fletcher, the counselor, and then followed the other campers up to get their food. Lovely elf-like girls called dryads served the healthy and delicious food at camp half blood. The one that served the fresh strawberries had brown hair that looked as if twigs and leaves were weaved into it. Her skin was slightly shimmery and tinted green. Before sitting back down at the table Carmen followed everyone as they scraped some of their food into the fire that was in the middle of the dining pavilion.

"We always sacrifice some of our food to the gods." Kayla turned to her and said, Carmen nodded. When they sat back down Carmen said,

"So."

"So." Kayla responded. Carmen took a minute before saying,

"Is it normal for, you know a talking face appear in the middle of a rainbow made from mist?" Kayla thought for a second and when it came to her she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"You got an Iris Message."

"Oh good I thought I went insane. The face was all like 'I am Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty'"

"Wait, Aphrodite Iris messaged you? What did she look like?" Kayla seemed truly shocked. Carmen thought about it and realized she couldn't make out what the beautiful face looked like,

"She was just really pretty but I can't think of a specific eye, skin or hair color." Carmen was puzzled and wondering why she hadn't seen it before. Kayla's face changed and she said before getting up,

"Uh hey wait right here I'll be back in a bit." She forced a smile and ran off. Carmen shrugged and thought _how bad can it be?_

She just had to ask it. Somehow whatever Kayla said to whoever Kayla said to, let's just say the beans have been spilt. More than half of the campers follows Carmen around all day asking her about the Iris Message,

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Why you I'm her actual daughter!?"

"Is she as beautiful as they say she is?" Carmen once again hated the attention but little did she know that this was just the calm before the storm.

At the campfire that night Chiron made an announcement,

"I believe we all know about the prophecy," He started.

"Yes." Everyone responded(except for Carmen who had no idea what he was talking about).

"I will say it now for those of us who don't: _The one of war, the dove and the sun are only the start of a war against one_

 _Two demigods saved as you fight through the frost, together you shall search for what has been lost_. What this announcement is about is who has been chosen to go on this quest, Paige Goodwin please stand Paige stood up, when she did she looked so confident and she was grinning ear to ear. Paige is leading this quest she will choose one demigod to accompany her throughout it." he gestured to Paige and she immediately said,

"I choose Carmen!" Carmen stood as the crowd cheered once again.

"Paige Goodwin, Carmen Young, you leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Carmen asked.

"Yes, tomorrow. You will have five days before the winter solstice, which is when dark power is its strongest. In that time you must complete your quest." Chiron explained to her. Carmen and Paige ran off to their cabin's to pack.


End file.
